User blog:Neverhood266/Bad Mr. Ice's story
(Voiced by Jim Cummings): Grandmaster Kiln had pretty much the most power over Mudville and thanks to N.Boss' power controlling and corrupting him (N.Boss' story), he ruled the city with a hardened fist and the streets themselves were overrunned by the worst kind of thugs around. Kiln and his legion of upper-classmen would sometimes hold fighting tournaments were these goons would fight eachother for the legion's amusement and the winners would usually be given some kind of prize. However, at some point there arised a group of freedom fighters who were against the ways Kiln ran things and would speak out against him which started to get the citizens of Mudville's attention and Kiln needed to get them to stop. With the help of his second-in-command Lawyer Sculptasaur, Kiln started a new tournament only this time, the reward would be the title of Grandmaster as he was planning to step down and let someone new to run things to everyone's surprise (Judgement Clay). But what the public didn't know was this was all part of his plan to test out his new expirament which involved collecting each fighter's DNA and create an army to put any meddlers in their place. This plan of his was starting to work out great as he had each fighter give one spillit as entry payment and used each one to help create an army of twisted clones who were instructed by Kiln himself to take down their respective insperation without fail. Among these clones were Bad Mr. Ice (the calm but cold-hearted leader), The Slyck (the vicious and hungry blob), Butch (the dumb but dangerous one), Dr. Peelgood (the agile and adrenaline-pumped banana), Jack (the anti-social octopi), Spike (the bratty and rude baby), Sarge (the corrupt veteren-like rabbit) & Thunder (the sadistic and ferocious kangaroo boxer). These guys were to deal with their respective good insperations and were billed as Kiln's top fighters. Despite that they were able to use the clayfighters' fighting styles and use them as their own (some more different then others), the good guys managed to defeat them and win the contest in the process. Kiln was not in a good position and before he made his getaway, he destroyed most of his clone army seeing them as failures and sealed the clayfighter clones away in a hidden chamber underneath his former headquarters. Some time later, the amazonian voodoo priestess Mama "Raven" Maggie (Mama Raven's story) was out trying to find some hidden spoils that could help her tribe's unstable crisis when she came upon these big pods which Raven assumed that they had something valuable inside. She was only able to find two of them and she opened them, out came Bad Mr. Ice and his partner in destruction The Slyck who at first were confused on what happened and then attacked Raven who had to use her magic to calm them down. Ice soon got his memory back and remembered how Frosty humiliated him back in the contest and then his former master Dr. Kiln who disowned them for their failure as Slyck got his similiar memories back as well. The two left Raven to her searching as Ice and Slyck started to plan on getting their revenge on the clayfighters and Dr. Kiln and they soon were encountered by Lawyer Sculptasaur who gave them an opportunity to get their revenge by siding with him. With all the people they wanted trapped in side the new playpark, Bad Mr. Ice is know ready to do away with both Frosty and his friends and Dr. Kiln and his new legion of goons and he will not stop until they`re all nothing but muck (Live free or dry hard). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts